clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Maplestar/History
History In the Before Series Great Wars Coming soon... In the Original Series First Generation Mapleleaf is deputy of BeastClan. He first is shown when he interrupts the fight between Thistlefang and Crow, at their first meeting. He takes Crow to the council cave, where Emberheart is awaiting them. Mapeleleaf calmy listens to the words of his leader and friend, but it deeply hurt, when it is mentioned that Crow could replace him as the deputy soon. Even though, he does not show his sadness and just leaves. The next day he talks to Zero, who seems to be very interested in talking to him. They befriend each other, though Mapleleaf is a bit sceptical about the loner. ... Right when Crow and Tia are about to marry, Crow stops the ceremony to tell Tia she loves someone else, not him. Maplestar, who had been at the cave entrance for a while, goes to the altar after a few words spoken between the former couple. He apologizes to Tia for leaving her alone all the time and officially proposes to her in front of the altar. They get married by the words of Ysaba and directly leave after the congratulations of the other clan members, to have their wedding night. Maplestar, however, falls into the same instinct rage he had fallen into before while the process and hurts Tia badly, so they stop, to not hurt her any longer. In the following days Maplestar announces his family to be a the leader family again, due to the marriage, which makes Tia think of having babies. They try to sleep with each other very often, but it always ends up in Tia having pain from Maplestar's instinct rage. Anyway, it works out, since Tia starts to think she got pregnant and is now considered a queen. ... After Maplestar arrives back at the clan camp, he asks Tia about Yune and she tells him where he could find the FeatherClan apprentice. Maplestar aks Yune to follow him into the council cave, where he tells Yune about Penna's captivity. They decide that Yune has to go back to the archives to keep them save. Due to the fact that Crow has taken over every clan but BeastClan, Maplestar and Tia think about possible things which could happen if they don't stop him. There Tia comes to speak of their children again, what makes Maplestar even more desperate about the future. He tells his mate that they would need way more warriors to defeat the dark. In the same moment Farrah peeks into the tent and is immediately caught by Maplestar, who takes her out to the highledge. Following he makes her, Pandora and Popi into apprentices. Afterwards he gathers a patrol to join him in fighting Crow and makes his way to Almaria. Maplestar manages to get into Almaria by confusing the gatekeeper. The patrol makes its way into the castle, where Lafia is waiting for them. Maplestar stays quiet while the conversation though. The princess tells them to let her sleep, so she can wait for an omen, so he follows Tia, who wants to go to the Blacksmiths again, to meet Raven. When they meet Lafia again, after she supposedly went to sleep for a moment, she tells them about a prophecy she got. Maplestar is asked to talk to her for a moment and they leave the room. There, Lafia aks the laguz if he did something to make Crow upset. He admits that he wanted to kill him, but aks Lafia not to tell Tia in any way. All three of them keep thinking about the prophecy when finally Maplestar finds a way to the answer. He reveals that they were the other birds of the prophecy and that hurting him was their mistake. They make their way out of Almaria, after saying goodbye to the princess, but are stopped by the dragon followers of Crow. ... Since Tia is not to be found in the camp, after Crow had secretly captured her, Maplestar asks Snowfur about her residence. She can't answer him, so he directly comes to the thought she might have been captured by Crow while being outside in the forest. He lets a patrol of all warriors gather with him and makes his way over to the Almarian city. While the patrol tries to sneak inside in their beast forms, Maplestar climbs over the walls in his, letting Silent Ice's silent paws work for him. At the castle he meets back with the partrol and they enter. Inside they are heard by a dragon. He and Snowfur make it to the next door safely, while Thistlefang and Silverclaw battle the dragon. They meet the boy who serves Lafia, who leads them to her. Lafia is found in a locked tower, where Maplestar frees her from. Second Generation Maplestar leaves the council cave, where he had finished some early work and goes to his family tent, where he meets his mate and new born cubs, Genoa, Charity and Xao. As Crow joins them, they begin to talk about Almaria and wonder if they managed to rebuild their camp properly. Maplestar wants to visit Lafia, but can't leave the camp because he didn't choose a deputy yet. Though Tia wants to help him with this matter, she apologizes for being not helpful, but Maplestar intends to search for a worthy deputy. Instead he asks Tia to give their cubs to Blues, as babysitting, so she would have a bit more time for him and herself again. She hesitates, but approves and they give them to the Queen. Later he is seen, sitting on the Highledge with his mate. In the moment he closes his eyes to relax, he hears a voice inside of his head twice,which sounds confused to him, so he gets down the highledge and runs to Meltwater, to ask her for advice about the strange voice he has been hearing. The old oracle suspects that he received an Omen of someone who is caught inside a mirror. ... At the day of his cubs' apprentice ceremony, he excitedly runs up and down in front of his tent, until his mate brings their cubs. Both bring them to the highledge, and after the ceremony for Blues' children, he makes them apprentices, giving them the names "Pebble", "Rain" and "Moss". Maplestar also announces that he is going to mentor his first born son, Genoa, on his own. At the same night, Moss is stolen and gets killed by the alpha wolf of the Untamed wolf pack, which had previously showed in the territory of FeatherClan. Before Maplestar could do anything, he runs into Moss' room, where the wall has been torn apart, but can't do anything anymore, only seeing his dead son in the fangs of the wolf. Full or rage he yowls to wake up his clan, but can't move from the shock. His clanmates try to calm him down from his amazing rage, which is causing him to let his Untamed Blood invade his body. Although he sends out a patrol to search the wolves, it can't be helped anymore, since his son is dead. Meltwater then puts him to sleep, with the help of Spottedsong. Together with some warriors they bring him back into his tent. A few days pass, in which Maplestar does nothing but hiding in the council cave, having lost any faith in his own abilities as leader. Tia and Thistlefang visit him and try to convince him to choose a new deputy, but Maplestar refuses, so his cousin leaves the cave in anger. His mate, however, stays and tries to calm him down some more. With the excuse of searching for answers for the useless deaths of his kin, Maplestar does not approve to lead the clan for a bit longer, but promises he'll do it again soon. Feather Omen Coming soon... Pebblepool's Prophecy Coming soon... Category:Character Subpages